


Femslash Pillow Fights (Sejuani x Ashe x Lissandra)

by lolpillowfighter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Butt Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Not Ashamed, Multi, Naughty, Pervertibles, Pillow Fights, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolpillowfighter/pseuds/lolpillowfighter
Summary: Three rivals settle their feud in the most harmless way possible. When the feathers settle, the victor claims their spoils.





	Femslash Pillow Fights (Sejuani x Ashe x Lissandra)

****

Lissandra could not, even if her life depended on it, fathom how it came to this. It was ridiculous, childish, and contradicted the conflict she'd had with her two Freljordian rivals for years. She was standing in the royal bedroom of Ashe's castle, wearing a dark blue housecoat with her helmet set neatly on a nearby dresser. Adjacent to her was Ashe and Sejuani, the Frost Archer in a blue-sky housecoat with Sejuani's housecoat between Lissandra and Ashe's color.

You may be wondering what such a thing could be to make Lissandra feel nothing but baffled. In truth, Sejuani was baffled but far less than the Ice Witch. Lissandra had a feeling Ashe had persuaded her by allowing Sejuani to use her strength all she desired too. So what was the scenario that made Lissandra surprised?

A pillow fight.

Yes, that's right; a simple pillow fight between the three leaders of tribes rivaled to the other. Ashe was the one who, unsurprisingly, came up with this idea. She was always the softer of the three, wanting to unite them under one banner. Lissandra was distasteful of both her rivals and made no attempt to hide how obtuse this whole ordeal was.

Still, Ashe said that whoever won the fight would be the ruler of all three tribes. Lissandra believed this to be a ruse, but Ashe seemed to be entirely truthful in regards to her surrendering to Lissandra if she won the pillow fight. Then again, how would one win?

"So we're in agreement?" Ashe asked, pupils darting between her two rivals. "Whoever wins is the supreme ruler of the Freljord. The losers must surrender and pledge their allegiances."

"I'm in agreement even if you're lying about that part Archer." Sejuani said, her deep voice not short of hostile. "This is just another form of combat where I can best you. Along with her." She gestured to Lissandra who put her hands on those shapely hips.

"Best me?" Lissandra scoffed. "Please, that boar you ride has more brains than you Sejuani. Your strength will be the result of your loss. My knowledge will allow me to win this."

Sejuani glowered while smiling maliciously. "Oh really? Will you be thinking that when I'm spanking that fat blue ass of yours with my pillow?"

The Ice Witch laughed. "You do that you're not going to have a pillow for more than five seconds. My rear may be covered in feathers, but you'll be disarmed."

The Winter's Wrath huffed, her fists clenching. Lissandra's bravado always did annoy her. Sejuani's hands gripped the center of her housecoat, pulling it open with the clothing scattering on the floor.

The woman wore blue, athletic underwear that shaped around her voluptuously bulbous rear. One could think the slightest movement could make them tear, but Sejuani trained in these regularly so they wouldn't rip. Her chest wore a sports bra of the same color, allowing her toned torso to be revealed. Ashe watched as the tension between the two rose.

Lissandra cackled. "Ha! Look at you. Even when Ashe requests skimpy clothing, which is a ludicrous request I should add, you can't even do something as simple as being alluring!"

After that, the Ice Witch removed her own housecoat, and she stood unabashed as she allowed Sejuani and Ashe to take in her form.

Lissandra's outfit was more alluring than Sejuani's by far, and for good reason. The tall woman was wearing a dark blue brassiere that showed off her ample cleavage more than generously. She also wore panties of the same color with a garter and harness thong. Lissandra could already see Sejuani fuming with jealously, and turned around to give that big rear of hers a view to both women. She lifted her hands under those plump cheeks, letting them drop with an alluring jiggle. Lissandra turned around, smiling proudly.

"Jealous?" She asked.

"I didn't realize skimpy meant dressing like an absolute slut!" Sejuani barked.

"I take that as a yes." Lissandra snickered. "Or are you just anxious that your pillow will be destroyed the moment you smack my butt with it?"

"Enough!" Ashe interjected. She'd grown tired of their bickering. The Frost Archer removed her housecoat finally, being the final piece in the triangle of skimpy Freljord women.

Ashe was wearing a light blue see-through nightie. Her underwear underneath was a lacy bra and panties, same color as always. With the three women now in their outfits, they knew what was going to happen next.

Lissandra's heart was racing, the woman feeling like her reputation would be jeopardised if this got out, even if she won.

Sejuani felt no shame. She was only fueled with adrenaline now. The desire to pummel both these women with pillows sounded nice, but she would also beat Ashe at her own game.

Speaking of Ashe, she was the calmest of the trio. She knew this was silly, but she also wanted to resolve this conquest in the least violent way she could think of. She was just tired of fighting, yet had to fight to hopefully achieve that goal. How ironic.

The royal bed was stacked with a mountain of pillows. Some were a different color, but they were all filled with the same contents. Sejuani mostly glowered at Lissandra who did the same, occasionally looking at Ashe who focused on the fluffy objects planted on her bed. They took a few steps to the bed and the three women stopped when they were in arms reach of a pillow, silent as they each grabbed only one. At least they agreed to start this off fair.

Lissandra held her pillow with both hands, the base supported as she bit her lip. Sejuani held her pillow with only one hand, on the corner as well to ensure maximum breakage and hit potential. Ashe actually hugged her pillow, seemingly apologizing to it for what she was about to do.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" All three women shouted.

Their feet left the ground, the trio of Freljordian women landing on the soft bed with the stacked pillows falling down, allowing easier access.

_ **POMF POMF POMF** _

That's all that could be heard with exclamations and grunts coming from the three of them. Sejuani made sure to attack Lissandra first, the Ice Witch yelping as she realized she may have underestimated Sejuani's words. The Boar Rider laughed as she dominated the Ice Witch.

"That's right! Submit like the coward you are!" Sejuani hollered as she didn't let up on her pillow assault.

Ashe wasn't the kind of person to gang up and she kept hitting Sejuani's back as the Winter's Wrath felt nothing. The Frost Archer groaned with frustration as Lissandra was knocked down on her stomach, though her pillow was still in hand. Sejuani looked at the Ice Witch's exposed ass, remembering how she'd mocked her with that outfit. Sejuani gripped her still unbroken pillow with both hands, winding it up before bringing it down on Lissandra's backside.

"AH!" Lissandra squealed.

Sejuani laughed as she watched the pert cheeks jiggle. She repeated the swing again, watching the flesh of the Ice Witch ripple.

_ **POP** _

The larger woman elicited a sound of astonishment when she felt her backside get spanked. Sejuani looked to her left, seeing that feathers were floating around her left leg and she peeked over her shoulder to see Ashe holding a busted pillow. The Frost Archer peered at her rival who glowered, fumed with rage as she prepared a powerful swing with her pillow in response. Ashe chose to grin challengingly, and Sejuani swung with a yell.

Ashe gracefully dodged it, returning with a wide swing from her pillow that met Sejuani's battle-worn face. The Winter's Wrath grunted as a huge number of feathers exploded from the hit, Lissandra looking up as she regained her tenacity from Sejuani's prolonged assault. Ashe felt confident, swinging her pillow at Sejuani who seemed to stand and accept it, but she grabbed Ashe's arm, stopping her attack. She quickly stole the pillow from Ashe, swinging her own pillow that resulted in the object finally breaking open. Ashe's face met the soft mattress, quickly scrambling to get a new pillow before Sejuani put a foot in front of one she intended to grab.

"Stand and fight!" Sejuani shouted.

She then raised both pillows over her head, bringing them down on Ashe's large, shapely ass. A loud pop was heard as feathers flew everywhere, scattering mostly on the floor. Sejuani kept her gaze on Ashe's butt, the flesh jiggling as she smiled satisfactorily.

"KNEEL!" Lissandra shouted.

Sejuani felt herself get tackled from behind. Lissandra barreled into her, the Boar Rider not anticipating such action from the Ice Witch and she landed flat on the bed. Lissandra began to pummel her with the pillow before Sejuani flipped herself on her back, glowering at her rival who relentlessly assaulted her. Sejunai then felt her breasts get smacked, Lissandra letting out a cackle at the woman's reaction. Growling, Sejuani grabbed a pillow and started to fight back. Lissandra and Sejuani's pillows contacted the other one on each swing, both women grunting as they fought.

"I will bury you in feathers!" Lissandra declared.

"Ha!" Sejuani laughed, swinging all the while. "You have not even broken your first pillow yet!"

Lissandra glared. She increased her speed as Sejuani did the same. Her swinging was halted when a pillow hit her rump, Lissandra immediately hoping to get revenge on her assailant by performing a low sweep with her pillow.

Ashe was knocked down and felt her butt get spanked followed with feathers spurting above her head. Lissandra's delightful cackle was heard as she looked at her torn pillow. Ashe groaned as she sat up, swinging at Lissandra and knocking her down. Sejuani finally sat up, all three women now on their knees as they rampaged on one another in a free-for-all. Feathers swirled above the battle, most notably from Lissandra's pillow as the Witch found herself taking great pleasure in creating a mess. After getting smacked by Sejuani, Lissandra glared and looked at the woman's large buttocks.

Sejuani knocked Ashe down again with the Archer yelping. Sejuani laughed triumphantly but then felt a cold hand grab the brim of her underwear. The hand yanked it down, and Sejuani looked back to Lissandra who had her limp pillow raised.

"Feel the power of true ice!"

The woman could only watch as the Ice Witch slammed her pillow firmly down on Sejuani's bare bubble butt. The object flattened on the supple surface, being stretched too far and then exploded. Sejuani grunted, feeling her buttocks jiggle as Lissandra cackled. Saying nothing, Sejuani slugged Lissandra down with her pillow bursting open, feathers flying and adding more to the mess they'd already created. Sejuani was huffing now, furious about Lissandra's dirty move, but heard a hum from Ashe.

Before she could react, Sejuani felt her still bare ass get spanked again, the woman's body warm with embarrassment and frustration for taking some form of satisfaction in the action.

"I thought you could best me pig." Ashe snickered.

She managed to smack Sejuani's butt again before the woman retaliated. Ashe was only knocked by slightly, still firmly standing on the bed as Sejuani stood tall. The Frost Archer was about to engage in another pillow spar, but she noticed Sejuani was holding dual pillows this time, also having pulled up her underwear again.

"If you want to fight dirty, then that's what you'll get!" Sejuani spat.

Ashe didn't back down. She dug her feet into the bed, taking a second pillow to make Sejuani think she accepted the latter's challenge. The Winter's Wrath grinned with malice, charging Ashe who didn't move until Sejuani leaped, preparing to clap her head with both pillows. The Frost Archer leaped with her agility, barely getting over Sejuani who was dumbstruck for a moment. Ashe hurled the pillow she'd taken at her rivals head, the object bouncing off with the burly woman grunting. Sejuani turned around, teeth barred as Ashe sneered.

"I'll admit, I thought you'd break first instead of the pillows!" Sejuani spat.

Ashe laughed. "Are my superior athletics getting to you, pig?"

Sejuani's face fumed. Any retort she'd say went unheard as Ashe was tackled by Lissandra. The Ice Witch looked at her rival, a pillow in her hand of course.

"Perhaps it's time we make her regret ever coming up with a dubious solution to our tribes' war!" Lissandra said, sinister intentions clear.

Sejuani, for a moment, chose to take Lissandra's offer up. Ashe tried to sit back up, but Lissandra smacked her back down as Sejuani positioned herself beside the Ice Queen. In Ashe's current position, her shapely butt was vulnerable and the two women wasted no time pummeling it with their pillows, laughing all the while. Ashe yelped and protested, feathers landing around her as Lissandra and Sejuani kept spanking her with their now ripped pillows.

"S-Stop it!" Ashe said, a giggle actually.

Sejuani exhausted one of her pillows eventually, throwing the tattered case away and choosing to lean forward. She grabbed Ashe's disheveled nightie, pulling it off with a minor tear, but Sejuani didn't have any concern at all. Ashe was now only in her undergarments, strangely looking more alluring with no obstruction of her blue lace panties.

During Sejuani's action, Lissandra's assault on her rival's rump had ceased rather considerably. The Ice Witch was more focused on the butt of Sejuani now. Looking at her almost worn out pillow, the woman swung it at the plump flesh. A loud pop was heard, and Sejuani gasped again as Lissandra cackled. She turned to Lissandra whose hand was on her chest to show her full hysterics, and Sejuani growled.

"Traitor!" She shouted.

Lissandra was knocked flat on her back, some feathers shooting up from the heavy impact as Sejuani focused on Ashe again, but the moment she turned, a pillow smacked her face. Sejuani grunted as another swing hit her, this time a ripping sound happening as soft contents surrounded her. The woman mustered the ability to par Ashe's next attack with her pillow, Sejuani's pillow bursting open as she evilly grinned like the pillows bursting increased her energy.

The Winter's Wrath charged Ashe, swinging her pillow with her opponent also swinging. Their pillows hit with a loud _**POMF**_, feathers spurting from the torn weapons and cascading around both rivals. Sejuani kept grinning, and Ashe smiled. They repeated the attacks, the spar not gaining favor for either side, only creating a storm of feathers around the skimpy women who, in a rare, fun moment, started to giggle.

Eventually, Ashe and Sejuani found themselves swinging limp cases at the other, tossing them aside to look for new weapons that were easy to find. However, Ashe felt Sejuani push her down with the Winter's Wrath dual-wielding pillows yet again, wolfishly smiling.

"I bet Bristle can smell your cowardice!" She spat. "Too afraid to fight with two pillows?"

"Foolish Sejuani! Your brain is the size of a walnut!" Lissandra's voice chimed.

Ashe saw Sejuani crouched after she was bonked by the Ice Witch who's hair that was normally neatly tied up had become considerably disheveled. The Winter's Wrath stood back up, realizing that she was in the middle and she glanced between the two women.

"Let the feathers fly!" Sejuani hollered.

Lissandra and Ashe charged the woman who didn't move an inch. The three women continued to pummel eachother recklessly, though in this case, it was Sejuani who got the most attention. Ashe and Lissandra sometimes whacked eachother, but focused on the Boar Rider who welcomed it with proud laughter.

Sejuani reeled her arms back when Ashe swung and hit her side. The Winter's Wrath clapped both pillows on the Archer's head, a yelp escaping Ashe's lips as Sejuani laughed again. Lissandra's teeth were barred as she slammed her pillow on Sejuani's head, the object bursting open as Sejuani was blinded for a moment by feathers. Ashe chose to do a few maneuvers back and forth as she kept hitting Sejuani, the woman joining in with Lissandra eventually following them. Feathers continued to expel from the women's pillows as they began to jump on the bed, actually laughing as opposed to their rival nature.

During this time, Sejuani could feel her ample breasts bounce and jiggle with each jump, but didn't realize they were slowly coming loose. The number of feathers flying mixed with the constant whacks she gave her assailants made Sejuani grow careless.

Unfortunately, her jiggling chest was not unnoticed by Ashe. Lissandra was far more engaged in attacking Sejuani's rear end. The Frost Archer narrowed her eyes at Sejuani's bra, her huge bust appearing to slowly slip out with each bounce the woman did.

Getting an idea with a devious smile, Ashe swung her pillow at Sejuani's exposed rear as the woman focused on Lissandra for spanking her. Ashe's pillow smacked the bubble butt, a large number of feathers exploding from her pillow, but it still remained. Sejuani's laughter disappeared, the latter swiveling her gaze to Ashe, a scowl on her expression.

Perfect.

Ashe swiftly swung her pillow at Sejuani's chest, a loud pop happening as Sejuani shrieked. Ashe's pillow had exploded on her chest, and to make matters worse, her top had flopped down.

"Wardrobe malfunction!" Ashe laughed, pointing at the woman who was glowering.

"Oh Sejuani! You have no shame!" Lissandra sneered.

Sejuani's temper flared. She gripped both limp pillows tightly and swung them not at Ashe, but Lissandra. The weapons circled around when their ends contacted the Ice Witches shapely rear, Lissandra squealing as her ass was spanked. Feathers exploded as the woman's butt jiggled and Sejuani pushed the Ice Witch down. Turning back to Ashe, Sejuani's fists clenched and she tackled the woman down, the feather-covered bed squeaking as more pillows fell.

"You're going to regret that!" Sejuani yelled.

She effortlessly flipped Ashe over, Sejuani taking the initiative and sitting on Ashe's back, her ass close to the curve of the Archer's butt. Sejuani grabbed a nearby pillow, beginning to slam it down on Ashe's back with the woman squealing. Sejuani laughed as each hit made Ashe let out a frightened sound.

"Stop it Sejuani!" She barked.

Ironically, Sejuani did stop, but she got a sinister idea and leaned down to Ashe's back, the Archer feeling her rival's plump breasts on her back.

"Oh, Ashe wants me to stop?" Sejuani asked mockingly. "Ha! Not until I destroy every pillow on her fat ass!"

Sejuani then put her pillow-free hand on Ashe's plump backside, massaging it before grabbing the brim of the lacy underwear. Sejuani glanced back, seeing the crack of Ashe's ass before releasing the flimsy garments and letting it snap back into place, a visible jiggle happening.

"Such an athletic body, yet your ass is still soft." Sejuani sneered.

"At least it's not fat like yours, pig." Ashe spat back.

Sejuani huffed, sitting back up where she began to pummel Ashe's butt with her pillow. The flesh rippled as Sejuani smiled to herself, satisfied in putting Ashe in such a humiliating position. It didn't take long to hear a snap, and Ashe heard Sejuani's giddy laugh as she laid waste to the woman's hindquarters. It was literally raining feathers over the two, Ashe squirming under Sejuani's weight as she kept spanking her. Sejuani threw aside the limp pillow, seizing another one.

"Come on Ashe, giddy up!" Sejuani demanded, grinding Ashe's back like she was Bristle. Obviously, the latter didn't do such a thing and the Boar Rider scowled. She grabbed Ashe's disorganized hair, a cry eliciting as she was forced to follow. Sejuani pulled her up where she leaned closer, her chin on Ashe's shoulder. "I said… **giddy up.**"

Ashe's face was flushed. She tried to move from Sejuani's grasp but failed to find any leverage. The strong woman sneered, slamming her pillow on Ashe's rump. The Archer growled, and she flayed her arms around to Sejuani's back in a blind motion.

She grabbed something soft and clothed. With how Sejuani gasped, Ashe _knew_ she'd grabbed her ass. The soft flesh spilled through her fingers and even her palm, though only by a little. Without worrying about what Sejuani would do, Ashe grabbed the brim of the woman's underwear, pulling it down swiftly until it passed the shapely mounds of Sejuani's buttocks.

Then she let go, and the fabric snapped back against its owner, except it was too far beneath her large ass that bulged.

Sejuani's face was blood red.

"You little-!"

Sejuani's words turned into a cry. Ashe had gripped her hips firmly, throwing her weight to the left that resulted in both women rolling across the piled feathers. Sounds of a struggle were heard before they finally stopped, both rivals laying a distance from the other, catching their breath.

Their rest didn't last long as they both wanted payback. Ashe and Sejuani both scrambled to get another pillow, and when they both found one, it ended up being one they both grabbed. Sejuani glowered at her rival who did the same.

"Let go!" Sejuani yelled.

"I'll lead us astray before I do that!" Ashe shouted, pulling back.

Both women were grunting during the struggle, a soft ripping noise sounding before Ashe finally gave in and let go, falling to her knees as Sejuani let out a simple "HA!"

She'd have slugged Ashe with that weakened pillow had it not been for Lissandra rejoining the fight, armed with two pillows finally and she assaulted Sejuani. The two women traded blows, the soft, but audible impacts of their weapons against the other one being heard. An explosion of feathers was heard with Lissandra's delightful laugh before she let out an unexpected cry. Ashe saw Sejuani wrap her arms around the Ice Witch's waist, lifting her up and over, slamming her head first on the bed with the mattress tearing, feathers spurting as Sejuani laughed.

"For such a ridiculous, and might I add dirty activity, I'm actually having fun beating both of you!" Sejuani claimed. "You two could never come close to being as strong as me!"

Ashe sat up, scowling at the gloating woman who had a few feathers sticking to her. Lissandra removed herself from the mattress, spitting feathers out of her mouth.

"Give up you weaklings!" Sejuani gloated. "If you cannot defeat me in simple pillow combat, then you have no right to be leaders!"

The Winter's Wrath was true to her words, and the exhausted women looked at one another. Ashe gave Lissandra a look with a head gesture, the Ice Witch frowning but realizing it was the right call. Sejuani was so enamored in her gloating she failed to see Ashe grab another pillow. A forceful yet soft impact occurred on Sejuani's torso, the rider snapping out of her bliss and looking at Ashe who stood opposite, clutching a blue pillow tightly. Sejuani narrowed her eyes, smirking superiorly to the woman as if daring her to do it again with her hands on those round hips.

"Go ahead, take a cheap shot. It won't help you." Sejuani said with animosity and confidence.

Ashe chuckled. "Foolish Sejuani, you forgot the most important thing about me." She said gripping her pillow tightly. "United, We Are Stronger!"

Sejuani's brow rose before she felt her ass get spanked by a weakened pillow, feathers exploding as her flesh bounced. The woman peered over to see Lissandra on her knees, soon getting on all fours behind the riders' legs. Sejuani was too late to react when she figured it out and felt a pillow smack her hard enough in the face to make her topple backward over Lissandra. Sejuani yelled as she hit the bed, feeling an immediate assault of pillows against her from the two women.

"The Freljord almost unites!" Ashe exclaimed, mercilessly hitting Sejuani.

"O-Of course you'd unite w-with the Ice Bitch!" Sejuani spat, laughing as well.

"Ice Bitch?" Lissandra questioned, mildly baffled given that she stopped her attack. "Oh, sorry, forgive me Pig Rider! I guess your brain was too nimble to see this coming!"

Lissandra then grabbed Sejuani's dishevelled underwear, pulling it down farther to her calves, allowing the Ice Witch a clear view of the woman's juicy behind. She raised her pillow high above her head, slamming it down on Sejuani's ass with feathers exploding everywhere. Sejuani grunted, but also let out a small, feeble giggle as her ass jiggled. Lissandra looked over to see Ashe still whacking Sejuani everywhere except for her butt. Rolling her eyes, Lissandra grabbed Ashe's arm and pushed the astonished Archer down.

"Hey!" Ashe exclaimed.

"Plans within plans Ashe darling." Lissandra sneered. "You always did welcome someone the moment they had a change of heart even if it was a sliver!" She claimed. Lissandra stood over the two women, the pillow she gripped ready to explode. However, before she did this, the woman yanked the garters off her luscious legs, leaving her lower body in nothing but a thong. Lissandra smiled proudly, holding the pillow behind her head as she prepared to slam both women.

"You will remember this as the day you were bested not only in a messy pillow conflict, but also by the most alluring woman!" She declared.

Just as she was about to attack, a pillow pelted Lissandra's face, the Ice Witch freezing when impacted like it had the power to stop her. Lissandra put her hands on her hips, the pillow-free hand grabbing the one on her face and pulling it off. She looked at it, then down at Sejuani whose hand was extended, palm stretched. Lissandra's brow rose.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked, smile disparaged.

Sejuani laughed almost delightfully. "Just a gift from the Freljord. An old trick I've used on some other… troublesome people in the past." She explained, voice holding sinister intentions.

Lissandra was baffled before she noticed the pillow briefly glowed. Ashe's eyes widened and the next thing she knew, the pillow exploded. Feathers spewed everywhere like it was snowing, Lissandra letting out a wail of surprise. As the contents began to cascade down, the Ice Witch felt different… like she was missing something.

That's when she realized, in fact, that she was.

The three Freljordian women no longer had their skimpy garments on. Instead, they were fully nude, each one's shapely body free for the other to gawk at.

"What have you done?!" Lissandra demanded.

Sejuani stood up, her breasts jiggling as feathers daintily felt off her muscular body. Ashe was still sitting down when she watched Sejuani stand up, the woman's spherical rump jiggling lightly. Sejuani looked at Lissandra's ample chest, peering lower to see the Ice Witch's ass hanging slightly between her thigh gap. Sejuani then looked down as Ashe who was still sitting, the Winter's Wrath smirking as she shook her butt a little as a tease.

"Come on Ashe, don't tell me you, a Freljordian woman, are afraid to show nudity." She snickered.

The Frost Archer huffed, blushing furiously as she stood up, her chest a bit smaller than the other two, but her ass made up for it.

"I think it'd be a better choice to decide who will be Queen of The Freljord in true Freljordian style!" Sejuani stated. "Assuming you two aren't afraid to do such an act?"

Lissandra despised being mocked, and she barred her teeth, anger mixed with embarrassment.

"ENTOMB!" She demanded, a hefty amount of pillow briefly encasing Sejuani who quickly broke out, grabbing handfuls of them as she charged Lissandra unabashedly, breasts jiggling as the Ice Witch did the same.

Heavy blows with grunts were heard, names were exchanged as both gorgeous women pummeled eachother furiously with the pillows. Ashe kept watching, taking note of how aggressive Lissandra was being now. The Ice Witch had been knocked down easily before by Sejuani, but now, it seemed like she was far more resistant. Sejuani lived up to her words, or threat to put it more accurately, from before. She aimed her swings as Lissandra's hips, the pillow sailing around and colliding with that big blue butt. A spurt of feathers occurred, Lissandra's ass jiggling as the Ice Witch groaned angrily.

Sejuani repeated it again with the same pillow, this time Ashe having sight of Lissandra's bare behind and watched the pillow explode as the blue woman's flesh wobbled.

"I guess you were right about that big ass of yours destroying my pillow Witch!" Sejuani sneered. "Probably should've reconsidered your words!"

"Silence!" Lissandra roared.

Choosing to give the Winter's Wrath a taste of her own medicine, Lissandra aimed for Sejuani's hips, but instead, the woman turned around and squatted a bit like she wanted Lissandra to do it. Only wanting revenge, Lissandra followed up and another burst occurred, Sejuani laughing joyfully as she snatched a blue pillow, whacking Lissandra right in the face with the Witch falling down.

The Winter's Wrath then felt a pillow hit her, then another one in quick succession. She saw that Ashe was launching pillows at her like a volley. Sejuani let out a scoff, marching toward the Archer with a wolfish grin as the pillow kept bouncing off her, sometimes hitting her ample breasts.

"Keep fighting from a distance Ashe!" Sejuani mocked. "You truly are too afraid to fight up close!"

Ashe laughed back. "Nothing escapes my aim pig!"

Sejuani threw herself at the Archer who managed to hold a pillow over her face as a shield.

"STAMPEDE!"

The burly woman crashed into Ashe, wrapping her arms above the woman's shapely rear and back-slamming her as she did with Lissandra, save not tearing into the bed. Ashe rolled off, Sejuani on her knees as the Archer prepared her pillow. However, Ashe's butt was whacked by a new pillow belonging to Lissandra, the pert cheeks bouncing as Ashe glowered.

"We settle this, here and now!" Sejuani declared.

Jumping in the triangle of now nude Freljordian women, Sejuani, Ashe, and Lissandra all took a moment to stare the other one down. Their pillows were gripped tightly, hair disheveled with feathers all over the bed, only a few pillows left. Ashe didn't expect it to escalate like this, but she didn't back down.

"FOR FRELJORD!" They shouted.

After that, the women pounded one another with the feeble weapons in a white, messy free-for-all. It didn't take long for the weapons to come open, expelling feathers that swirled around the three women who jumped on the bed.

Ashe hit Lissandra's side, slamming her pillow on the Witch's head as Lissandra fought back after hitting Sejuani. The Winter's Wrath had no preference of who to attack with her torn pillow, she only cared about creating a mess and coming out on top.

Lissandra and Ashe swung their pillows simultaneously, the weapons contacting flatly with feathers flying out. They both pushed against the other one, eventually and accidentally pushing to the right where Sejuani was smacked at the same time. As the Winter's Wrath stumbled back, Ashe leapt daintily off the bed, slamming her pillow on Lissandra's temple as the Ice Witch yelped, crouching and swinging back, hitting Ashe's ass that resulted in an explosion. The Frost Archer chose to laugh this time before she slugged Lissandra down.

"Run them down!"

Sejuani tackled Ashe down, the woman losing her pillow as Sejuani quickly sat up, grabbing Ashe's athletic legs and exposing her large ass that the Winter's Wrath assaulted without hesitation. Ashe giggled as her buttocks was smacked, the feathers that came loose tickling her as Sejuani laughed.

"I can't tell who I've destroyed more pillows on! You or Lissandra!" Sejuani snickered.

"I should've expected this!" Ashe replied laughing. "I expected you to do it more on me though!"

"You expect too much from me Ashe!" Sejuani replied, smacking Ashe again with a hefty amount of feathers flying.

"That's because you're the least bright!" Lissandra's voice roared.

Sejuani was smacked by a pillow belonging to the Ice Witch, Lissandra assaulting the laughing woman as feathers started to fly. Lissandra found herself confused by Sejuani's laughter as opposed to her usual anger.

"Why are you laughing?!" Lissandra asked, pummeling Sejuani who kept chortling. "I will not have you mocking me as I fight for what is mine!"

Sejuani smirked self-approvingly. "I'm laughing because you've proven that even in this kind of combat, Ashe can still out perform you!"

Lissandra's pillow swinging stopped as she stared at the Winter's Wrath, dumbstruck with the limp pillow raised over her head. The woman's teeth barred as she scowled. "LIES!"

The Ice Witch aimed to slam Sejuani and cover her in feathers, but the Winter's Wrath rolled and kicked Lissandra's legs. The blue woman stumbled and Sejuani stole her pillow, pushing Lissandra down with her bare ass high-up, a target begging to be hit. Sejuani slammed the pillow down on the pert cheeks, the object exploding and covering all three women in feathers. Lissandra audibly groaned, but when hearing Ashe and Sejuani giggling mixed with her rear lightly jiggling, the Ice Witch's mouth twitched with mirth, and she giggled a little too.

Sejuani and Ashe saw her sit up, Lissandra glancing back and forth between the two leaders. The three women looked at the bed which originally had a blue, solid glow to it had become covered entirely in feathers and limp pillows. They then saw three still intact pillows sitting with one being further than the others. Looking at one another with knowing smirks, the three women pounced.

Ashe and Sejuani raced to the closer ones as Lissandra captured the further one. The Frost Archer and The Winter's Wrath smirked with confidence at their opponent, and with a yell from both, they leapt in the air toward the other one. Ashe gripped her pillow with both hands, leaning forward which allowed her huge butt to be seen fully. Sejuani did the same, her ample cleavage in the motion of jiggling as she prepared to duke it out with Ashe. Lissandra joined in last, save for her not leaping, instead seemingly skipping toward them with a wide swing prepared to smack Ashe's rear.

The Freljordian women fought it out with exclamations and audible smacks and pops as their weapons broke open. They began to giggle as a storm of feathers swirled around them. Ashe hit Lissandra, then parred Sejuani's attack, but Lissandra quickly got revenge on Ashe by hitting her rump. Ashe giggled delightfully and hit Lissandra's backside, the Ice Witch cackling blissfully instead. Sejuani slugged them both in a single swing, Lissandra and Ashe knocked down while laughing as Sejuani threw aside her spent pillow. Not giving it a second thought, the woman stole both pillows, standing tall and proud over the nude women who looked at her with uncertainty.

Sejuani raised the feathered sacks. "I RULE THE FRELJORD!"

She jumped lightly off the bed, and slammed both pillows on the women with feathers exploding everywhere. Sejuani extended her arms, catching some cascading feathers in her hands and softly blowing them. She stood with her foot on Ashe's rump, hands on her rounded hips and her right hand raised in triumph.

She'd won. She'd beaten both tribe leaders for control of the Freljord in a lingerie-turned nude pillow fight. Sejuani let the feathers fall to the floor, stepping off Ashe finally and examining both women, superiority plastered on her face. Ashe sat up, blowing some feathers off her lip, hair having a handful of said contents in it. Lissandra looked around like she had amnesia of what she'd just done.

"What happened?" She asked.

Sejuani took her foot off Ashe's rump and unceremoniously planted it on Lissandra's large behind. The Ice Witch exclaimed, turning her head to see the smug smirk of Sejuani.

"I beat both of you in this, extremely, messy fight." She said, looking around at the feather covered bedroom. She wondered how Ashe would clean this up. "And now, I rule the Freljord!"

While Lissandra was clearly dismayed, Ashe on the other hand seemed to be… completely calm. One could mistake her for being happy almost. Sejuani looked at the Frost Archer with suspicion. She soon snorted.

"Oh don't tell me, this really was a ruse." Sejuani scoffed. "Well no matter, I just bested you both in another form of combat!"

Ashe let out a cheerful laugh, baffling Sejuani further. The Winter's Wrath crossed her arms, staring down the white-haired beauty. Ashe smiled now, standing up with her height shorter than Sejuani's. She took the woman's hand, Sejuani glaring and believing this to be a trap. Ashe then did something the Boar Rider never imagined she'd see.

She kneeled.

"Yes Sejuani, you have won." Ashe said solemnly. "And for that, you rule the Freljord. You now have control over my tribe."

Sejuani was astonished. Her wide eyes mixed with a now soft glare showed how shocked she truly was. She and Ashe always had a bitter rivalry, and Sejuani knew the Archer was always one to show mercy. Seeing her on her knees, nude for good measure, put Ashe in a different spotlight for Sejuani.

The Winter's Wrath then felt her interiors wrench lightly for reasons she didn't believe. Sejuani's heart felt rather warm, and as she continued to stare at the kneeling Ashe, she began to frown.

Maybe it was the prolonged conflict, or possibly the agility and commitment Ashe showed during the pillow fight. The Archer wasn't the kind of person for close combat, but on the rare occasions that she was disarmed, Ashe could fight with melee weapons.

And today, she showed she could do that, although with pillows instead, but her ferocity was the same.

Sejuani's mouth twitched with mirth, and she tugged on Ashe's arm to silently tell the woman to stand. Ashe looked up, mouth agape from the request, but she weakly smirked when seeing Sejuani's warm smile. The Winter's Wrath let go when Ashe stood tall again, both women's gazes mutual as Sejuani gently took Ashe's hand.

"Today Ashe… you have shown me a part of you I wasn't sure you had." Sejuani said. "While the weapons and setting weren't what one would imagine, the intensity and commitment was the exact same as any other fight." Sejuani explained, looking up in thought before chuckling. "Well, except for the frequent smacking of butts."

Ashe laughed at the words. She looked down toward her buttocks, feeling how warm it was from the frequent hits it got from the pillows.

"I admire you… and you Lissandra." Sejuani said, glancing as the Ice Witch who gawked at her. The Winter's Wrath extended her other hand to Lissandra, palm flat and a kind gesture.

Lissandra was, unsurprisingly, more shocked than Ashe. For the longest time she could remember, Lissandra saw no sign of compassion in Sejuani. She was always about strength and brutality, not to mention she displayed that clearly to the naked eye with her pillow swings.

Lissandra also wasn't the one to show compassion. She was always this sinister, shady figure who'd use others purely for her personal gains. However, that also didn't mean she'd grown tired of… the extended conflict for control over the Freljord. The Ice Witch began to experience what Sejuani did with Ashe, but it was actually a bit frightening.

She heard Ashe's laugh, but it wasn't mockery at all. Lissandra saw another hand extended adjacent to Sejuani's, belonging to the Frost Archer. Lissandra looked up, seeing Ashe's usual smile, but for some reason it made her feel warm. Both women continued to stand there unabashed, patiently waiting for Lissandra's response.

After looking at the hand that she believed would attack her like a snake, Lissandra slowly extended her hands, each taking one of the woman's. She expected them to roughly hoist her up, but again, they didn't.

It was gentle, the Ice Witch elevating with the assistance of her rivals, Sejuani being amazingly gentle.

Once she rose up fully, Ashe and Sejuani smiled at her before they looked at one another. Ashe extended her other hand half-way, looking at Sejuani who gladly met it the other half-way.

There they were. The three leaders of rival tribes standing on the bed, hands connected with the blue woman, after noticeable hesitation, finally giving into mirth and smiling.

"United we are stronger." Ashe said.

Sejuani chuckled, never believing that she'd have some form of agreement with those words. Lissandra remained silent and the three women lowered their arms. With the ambiance taking over, Sejuani's brows started to lightly furrow. She looked at Ashe's nude body, the Archer's athletic traits showing themselves visibly. She then peered at Lissandra, the Ice Witch's body slim and beautiful with an ample bust and a larger than average butt.

Of course, Sejuani was aware of their features, but after pummeling them repeatedly with pillows and the warmth brewing in her body, the Winter's Wrath got an out-of-the-blue idea.

"Truly we are Ashe." Sejuani agreed. She put a hand on Ashe's shoulder, the Archer looking at the woman with surprise as Sejuani smiled sincerely. "But of course… I was also the one to win the pillow fight you know. While we are united now, I feel like it'd be a better choice if we were too… explore a little deeper." She sensually whispered at the end.

Ashe's eyes widened, her cheeks a tinge of red as Sejuani grinned. The Winter's Wrath turned to Lissandra who seemed to be surprised too, minus the blushing. Sejuani took a step toward her former rival, Lissandra's expression stoic. Sejuani eyed the ample chest of the blue woman, her buds large and a darker blue. The woman then elevated herself a little on her tip toes, allowing a view of the woman's large buttocks.

"It's not only important for us to be certain, but to also heal the wounds we've inflicted on the others." Sejuani huskily mused. She got closer to Lissandra where their ample breasts squished together, Sejuani's hands moving down to those pert cheeks and grabbing them unceremoniously. Lissandra was still stoic.

"I don't know how many times I destroyed pillows on this big butt of yours, Ice Witch." Sejuani softly growled. She began to kneed the glutes, Lissandra's lip twitching. "It must hurt so much."

Lissandra finally smirked and raised her hands to cup Sejuani's neck gently. The Ice Witch started to make little sounds of approval as Sejuani kept massaging her buttocks, the Winter's Wrath smirking deviously yet caringly.

Ashe kept watching as the Winter's Wrath kept, seemingly molesting, the Ice Witch. She found herself too growing warm, the red in her cheeks still there. The Frost Archer wetted her lips when staring at the plump cheeks of Sejuani's rear, how they'd jiggled when she broke her first pillow on them.

She then heard a soft, wet sound, and saw that Lissandra was kissing Sejuani almost passionately. The Winter's Wrath had taken one hand off her butt, grasping the dishevelled hair of the Ice Witch that still had a few feathers in it, Lissandra's arm looped around the boar rider's waist above the curve of her ass.

Ashe smiled, giving into her desire and partially Sejuani's suggestion. She softly spooned herself into the Winter's Wrath, enough room at her pelvis to allow some fondling of that pert butt. Sejuani's brow quirked up, breaking the kiss to peer over her shoulder at Ashe who was grinning. The Frost Archer treated Sejuani's ass the same way the former had treated Lissandra's.

Speaking of Lissandra, the Ice Witch didn't wait for Sejuani to kiss her and grabbed her bust, playing with the woman's cleavage and capturing a nipple in her mouth, Sejuani tilting her head back with a mirthful smile.

The two women were truly pleasing their Queen.

"Now, now…" Sejuani murmured, delicately pushing Ashe and Lissandra off her. "It's not entirely fair for me to be getting all the attention. You two are quite good at fighting with pillows and I think there should be a reward for that too."

Lissandra smirked. "Looks like I misjudged your intelligence Sejuani. You certainly have some good ideas."

Sejuani snorted at this. The boar rider put her hands on her hips, studying Lissandra's body, taking in her smooth, blue skin. "You always did strike me as a woman who loves to sit on a throne Lissandra." Sejuani said a little bitterly. She soon smiled mischievously. "Luckily for you, I've got just the thing."

The burly woman sat down on the bed, brushing aside piles of feathers to create a comfortable position large enough for them. When it was done, Sejuani laid flat on the bed, her voluptuous and mildly scarred body for the two women to see. Ashe's brows rose as Lissandra crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one side of her curvy hips.

"Come, sit on your throne." Sejuani beckoned, referring to her face.

Lissandra's eyes widened, but her expression was unchanged. Looking at Sejuani's body with her battle-worn, pretty face having on a sultry smirk, the Ice Witch finally smiled.

She walked over to Sejuani, her blue skin smooth and soft that it made Sejuani's womanhood produce some pre. Of course, Sejuani hadn't forgotten about Ashe, and she saw the Frost Archer almost pouting which made the woman laugh.

"Oh Ashe, you don't think I'd forget about you right?" She mused. "Come, give this woman a throne she won't ever forget."

Ashe huffed amused, and saw Lissandra place her feet under both of Sejuani's arm gaps. The Ice Witch gave the Winter's Wrath a final look before squatting down, her large ass casting a shadow over Sejuani's eager grin and finally, she perched herself on a solid surface.

"Ah!"

That was Lissandra's exclamation immediately after solidifying herself on Sejuani. The Winter's Wrath was undoubtedly hungry for Lissandra, the Ice Witch's large ass being played with moments later. The blue, pampered flesh spilled through Sejuani's grabby hands, kneading the Ice Witch's ass as her tongue lapped at the outer lips.

Meanwhile, Ashe got in position, having a good mind of what Sejuani meant. She sat on the woman's pelvic area above her womanhood, allowing her to have a perfect distance between her and Lissandra. The Frost Archer watched the ample bust of Lissandra lightly bounce, Ashe growing warm before she leaned forward.

Lissandra was taken by surprise with her gasp that Ashe wasn't sure was from Sejuani's tongue or her touch. The Frost Archer gently took hold of Lissandra's soft hair, pulling her into a spar of tongues. With Sejuani's hands hogging Lissandra's large backside, Ashe chose to sneak in a playful spanking before moving to the Ice Witch's bust. She carefully grabbed the soft mounds that overwhelmed her palms, Ashe daintily squeezing them before running her thumb over the nub in one. Lissandra almost squealed, trying to keep quiet as Ashe kept kissing her, Sejuani devouring her womanhood like it was her last meal.

For a woman who was (literally) cold as ice, Lissandra's skin felt like it was on fire. Her flower was throbbing, briefly trapping Sejuani's tongue that lapped up the nectar Lissandra produced. Ashe wasn't shy of going in deeper, running her hand up and down Lissandra's shapely hips with her other hand as leverage for Ashe to bury herself in those pillow-like mounds.

Sejuani's words weren't incorrect when she said this would be a throne she won't forget.

_ **SPANK** _

Lissandra yelped when Sejuani's hands slapped her already consecutively hit buttocks, the blue flesh jiggling. This resulted in more sweet, slick fluids dribbling out into Sejuani's welcoming mouth. Ashe grabbed Lissandra's head, pulling her into a lustful kiss as their breasts squished together, nipples rubbing against the other and hardening within moments.

The Ice Witch's euphoria elevated, Lissandra feeling like she was a star about to explode. With a conjoined spanking from Sejuani and a gentle nip against her neck with Ashe's hands ogling her breasts, Lissandra came.

Sejuani's face was coated in white sweetness, Lissandra bucking and grinding to milk every ounce of pleasure as Ashe kept playing with her chest, the blue woman's back arched which gave Ashe more to play with.

"Oh…" Lissandra groaned.

The muffled chuckle from Sejuani was heard under Lissandra's large ass, the rider grabbing the supple flesh and slowly moving Lissandra off her, the Ice Witch collapsing on her side with her right arm preventing her from rolling. Sejuani sat up, traces of sheen on her pleased face before she licked them up with a seductive growl. Ashe got off her former rival, both women looking at Lissandra who was breathing slowly. The Winter's Wrath smirked proudly, moving on her side and reached the shoulder of Lissandra who shivered at the touch. Sejuani softly growled, looking at the Ice Witch like she was admiring a painting, but feeling her like a lover. Sejuani's hand slowly slide down, going deeper when she reached Lissandra's waist before abruptly sliding up the woman's shapely hips, gently patting her butt and massaging her supple thighs.

"How was that for a throne… Lissandra?" Sejuani whispered sensually. "I must say, you taste far better than I could've expected." She said before nibbling on Lissandra's earlobe.

"You do make… a very comfortable throne… Sejuani." Lissandra answered, using the riders real name. "Your chin is strong, which is good because… one does need a steady place to sit on."

_ **SMACK** _

Lissandra softly grunted when Sejuani slapped her bubble butt, a red hand-print on the still jiggling surface before it stopped. Sejuani gave Lissandra a peck on the cheek, turning over to see Ashe standing like she was waiting for a request from the Winter's Wrath. Her brow rose in question and Ashe's lips compressed.

"My queen, what can I do to please you?" She asked, face a bit flushed.

Sejuani's eyes widened for a second, slowly smiling as she stood tall, taking a step toward Ashe who stood still. Their breasts were inches apart, Ashe looking up into Sejuani's eyes as the boar rider smiled, brushing a strand of Ashe's snowy locks, finding a feather in her hand which resulted in a giggle from the Archer. Sejuani chuckled, holding the feather in her open palm and blowing it at Ashe who flinched. The Frost Archer then felt lips press against hers, Sejuani's moan music to her ears as the Winter's Wrath moved down to Ashe's shapely rear.

"Oh!" Ashe yelped.

The Frost Archer was hoisted upward in Sejuani's arms, the muscular woman laughing giddly at Ashe's reaction. Ashe laughed back and they kissed again, Ashe's hands moving up and down Sejuani's broad back, her digits moving over the scars like she was connecting dots.

"For now, what will please me is simply this." Sejuani mused. "To have you in my arms, and your large, _fat_, ass in my grasp."

Ashe snorted. She looked around her once clean bedroom, feathers scattered everywhere with limp, torn pillows strewn about. She wondered how she'd clean this all up, not to mention the tremendous loss of pillows, but that didn't matter now.

"I don't think you should be focusing on the mess right now Ashe." Sejuani practically purred. She groped Ashe's buttocks, the Archer moaning euphorically as her upper body turned limp, Sejuani chuckling as she buried her face in the woman's breasts. "Your tenacity in the fight was not unnoticed. You deserve a reward for keeping up with me."

Sejuani crouched, leaning forward with Ashe in her arms and gently laying her down on the bed, some feathers present in the area she'd wiped clean. Ashe looked at Sejuani who added kissing to the groping of her breasts. The supple mounds were soft in Sejuani's hands, the boar rider relishing in fondling them and Ashe's moans of approval.

"Your moans are like the sweetest song Ashe." Sejuani mused, giving the Archer a quick kiss before quickly going down further, her hands running along the curves of Ashe.

"Sejuani…" Ashe breathlessly said.

The Winter's Wrath smiled proudly. She finally got to the area that she sensed would be warm, and when she slowly spread those athletic legs apart, Sejuani exhaled solemnly with a smile.

Ashe's womanhood was glistening beautifully. Sejuani hadn't spread her legs apart too far, just enough to see the built-up arousal.

She wanted to savor this. She wanted to have Ashe give access opposed to Sejuani going in on her own. Not that she thought Ashe would resist, but to have her spread her legs on her own made it all the sweeter.

Ashe peeked up, her mind a haze and her posture a shudder. She saw Sejuani envying her womanhood, Ashe's face flustering as she laid her head back down.

"Don't just… stare…" She murmured.

Sejuani chuckled, her hands beginning to advance with one grabbing Ashe's butt again, the soft flesh filling her hand as she slowly drove her index and middle finger up Ashe's inner thighs, the Archer making small whimpers.

"I don't know what I find more arousing; your moans or your small gasps." Sejuani said.

The Winter's Wrath kept moving her fingers up, the hand on Ashe's supple behind squeezing the pale flesh, Ashe's teeth barring as her back arched. Sejuani's fingers continued to move up, the flesh becoming heated the further she got. Then, Ashe's legs began to open up more, a subconscious reaction most likely with Sejuani seeing her upper thighs coated in pre.

"Ashe, you're so alluring when you bend to your will." Sejuani cooed.

More pre essence escaped, Sejuani's words and tone making Ashe more aroused. Her two fingers reached the end, feeling a sticky substance that Sejuani knew was her pre. The Winter's Wrath's gently slapped Ashe's butt, the Archer's legs spreading almost entirely as she sucked the essence off her fingers.

Ashe tasted delicious.

Knowing she was close to accomplishing her sub-goal, Sejuani used the same fingers to abruptly go to Ashe's entrance, gently tapping the folds with the Archer gasping, legs fully open now.

Sejuani grabbed both voluptuous cheeks of Ashe's behind, using the leverage to pull Ashe closer as Sejuani moved in, tongue ready to attack.

"Ahhhh!"

Ashe mewled blissfully, head thrown up as her legs closed around Sejuani's head, the Winter's Wrath welcoming it as she feasted.

Sejuani's tongue was relentless, quick, and most importantly amazing. The boar rider's tongue unabashedly assaulted Ashe's pussy where her juices were at their freshest peak. The folds throbbed from each stroke Sejuani did, giving her a reward of tangy nectar. The Frost Archer gasped for breath, her chest falling and rising at a quickening pace, trying to utter at least one word to her partner, but they all came out as moans.

The Winter's Wrath then stopped her tonguing, one hand coming off Ashe's ass and thrusting into the fleshy, pink folds. Ashe almost screamed, her womanhood leaking a heftier amount of essence that coated Sejuani's fingers.

The woman chuckled huskily. "This might be the warmest thing in the Freljord."

She sucked her fingers dry again and dove back in, deeper this tiem that her face got stained in Ashe's sweetness. The Archer was on the brink of climaxing, her spine curving upward where she placed her hands on Sejuani's broad shoulders, feeling like she'd die if she didn't have some form of leverage. One moment Sejuani was gently licking Ashe's folds, then she trated it like a punching bag.

Finally, she came.

Ashe's body clenched, her thighs slamming together as all the warmth in her pelvic area exploded in Sejuani's face, the Winter's Wrath welcoming the sticky, not to mention messy reward for such oral services. Ashe's chest jiggled as she bucked, and then, flopped down on the bed, a few feathers flying up from the impact.

Sejuani retracted from Ashe's legs, her face a mess with a lascivious grin. Ashe's face was flustered, her climaxes aftershock present as her muscles rippled with each breath.

"Mmm, I hope that makes up for all the pillows I ruined." Sejuani mused.

Ashe snorted hoarsely, Sejuani snickering before cleaning herself up. Once she was done with that, a soft rustle of sheets was heard, Sejuani having forgotten about Lissandra being present and soon enough, felt the large bosom of the Ice Witch against her back.

"Oh, ready for another round?" Sejuani snickered.

Lissandra huffed ever-so proudly, her hands grabbing Sejuani's ass and quickly massaging the soft flesh. Lissandra put her lips on Sejuani's neck, gently nibbling as Sejuani's eyes closed, a sultry smile of pleasure on her face.

"I don't think it's fair that you haven't gotten any yet Sejuani." Lissandra sensually said. "It's only fair that we return the favor after all."

Sejuani no doubt liked the sound of this, seeing Ashe finally recovered from her orgasm and the Frost Archer smiled. The Winter's Wrath noticed how wet she was herself, and chose not to say anything, instead giving her former rivals the initiative, hands on her round hips with a single sway.

Lissandra was the first to move, the curvaceous woman not shy of closing the distance between her and Sejuani. The Ice Witch was more aggressive this time, grabbing Sejuani's ass, squeezing the supple flesh as she pressed her lips against the latter. Sejuani felt Lissandra's tongue wrap around hers, the pink muscles engaging in a wet spar.

Ashe moved next, crouching down so she'd have access to both women's cleavage that were presently squished together. Seeing this in her hindsight, Lissandra gave Ashe some room, Sejuani's large breasts in the Archer's line of sight and she placed her mouth over one pert nipple.

Sejuani released a pleasured moan, her ass being groped by Lissandra who chose to double team the Winter's Wrath's chest with Ashe. Sejuani gasped when her breasts were fondled, both nipples being sucked on and becoming hard in moments. Her arousal kept rising as her legs turned to jelly. A little chuckle was heard from Ashe and she exchanged a few words with Lissandra. The next thing Sejuani felt was her body being lowered gently on the bed, sighing contently at her former rivals gentle actions.

With her laid bare on the comfortable mattress, Ashe and Lissandra got into their positions. The Ice Witch, to Sejuani's surprise, stood over the Winter's Wrath's face, her ass presented with a shadow casted over Sejuani. The Ice Witch squatted down, lenaing forward where her large bust rubbed against Sejuani's pelvic area, creating a 69 position for the two women.

Sejuani quietly moaned from Lissandra's pillow-like breasts squishing on her waist. The Winter's Wrath's nose then twitched, smelling a near intoxicating aroma that came from Lissandra's bulbous rear. She carelessly grabbed those marshmallow-like cheeks, Lissandra purring softly in approval.

Then, Ashe got in position.

The Frost Archer felt a second wind within her, already forming at her loins from Lissandra getting comfortable on Sejuani. She got on her knees, her womanhood not only close to Lissandra's face, but also Sejuani's moist pussy.

Sejuani peeked over the curve of Lissandra's butt, seeing what Ashe was intending. She licked her lips with eager, arousing anticipation.

"Such a lovely twist on such an act Ashe." She huskily purred.

Ashe smiled. "It's only fair that the Queen of Pillow Fights gets the best reward." She replied.

Sejuani was going to respond, but her words turned into gasps.

Lissandra was in instinct hell, her tongue coming out to lap at Sejuani's womanhood, the slick, sticky fluids tasting delicious. The Ice Witch heard Sejuani's giddy, somewhat lustful laugh before she felt her own womanhood get licked. Sejuani's tongue had grown accustomed to Lissandra's folds, and fresh nectar was given.

Ashe wasted no time waiting, Slowly moving her hips forward as Lissandra kept eating Sejuani out until the Frost Archer got close, gently scissoring the Winter's Wrath. As she did the action, Lissandra elevated herself a little bit, kissing Ashe's bust and grabbing her large rear, pulling it apart and slapping it together.

Sejuani's tongue was on a mission. She seized that blue bubble butt of Lissandra again, pulling it closer and digging her face in deep as possible, her tongue worming in the hot core of the Ice Witch. Lissandra's back arched, but she quickly lowered herself down in a swift motion, her throat dry and thirsty for more of Sejuani's juices. The Winter's Wrath moaned under contently under Lissandra's buttocks, absentmindedly bucking her hips to give more assistance to the Ice Witch.

Ashe then grabbed Lissandra's head, pushing her lightly off so she could scissor Sejuani again, the woman's inner thighs coated with more pre. Ashe's teeth barred, her lips a crooked smile as her eyes clamped shut, soon moaning wantonly from rubbing her pussy against Sejuani's.

Lissandra didn't want to be left out, and she sometimes licked Ashe's womanhood between each thrust of her hips, doubling the pleasure for the Archer and Sejuani whose womanhood got the same treatment.

The pleasure of the three women coaxed to levels of pleasure none had ever reached. None had known or felt lust this good in their lives.

For Sejuani however, she seemed to get the best of it. Lissandra's tongue differed greatly from Ashe's scissoring, the Ice Witch's licking amazingly skilled with Ashe's tribbing, while not as skilled, felt amazing as Sejuani wasn't one who did scissoring often as well.

She could hear the wails and cries of both women increase under the surface of Lissandra's rump, the Ice Witch's womanhood increasing exponentially and Sejuani knew all three of them were close. The Winter's Wrath knew how to top this off without saying a word.

Her tongue grazed Lissandra's folds in a slow, painful lick with a spanking to her ass, the flesh jiggling as the Ice Witch yelped, Sejuani feeling her spherical butt get grabbed as not only leverage, but also to finish the job.

Lissandra squeezed Sejuani's ass as Ashe slammed her pussy against the Winter's Wrath one last time, both women moaning as their climaxes came.

Sejuani's face was covered in the white, hot essence of Lissandra who got a face-full of Ashe's cum, the Frost Archer moving her face down to Sejuani's throbbing folds, rewarded with a hefty amount of cum that doused her eager, grinning, lust-hazed expression.

The feather covered room was left with panting, heavy to be precise. On the bed, three former rivals were catching their breaths, their faces sheeny from the others essence as they slowly cleaned themselves up.

After a few more minutes, they sat up, Lissandra's ass on her thighs as her hands were on her lap, Ashe sitting cross-legged as Sejuani stretched, leaning back where her elbows supported her. Neither spoke for several moments until Ashe broke the ice.

"So, how should we tell our tribes we're united now?" She asked.

Sejuani chuckled. "It's simple; we just tell them, and anyone who disagrees gets gored."

Ashe snorted. "Perhaps this isn't the best time to discuss it now."

"Oh? Why not darling?" Lissandra chimed. "We did settle this the traditional Freljordian way, so why not discuss it under those same circumstances?"

"Because we just fucked eachother." Sejuani said. "And I'm certain you two wouldn't be able to focus with the other ones ass everywhere."

"Says the one who couldn't get enough of mine and marked it." Lissandra sneered.

Sejuani scoffed. Ashe rolled her eyes, beginning to make her way to Sejuani who watched her. The Frost Archer put her hands on Sejuani's shoulders, the boar rider placing her hand stop one.

"What matters is we are united now, and we're stronger because of it." She said assuredly. "The political matters can wait till morning."

Sejuani meekly smiled, gently tracing a hand up Ashe's crook where she pulled her in for a kiss. Ashe gladly returned it, Lissandra crossing her arms until Sejuani gestured her to come. The Ice Witch set herself down on Sejuani's leg, the Winter's Wrath grabbing her butt and rubbing it gently. Lissandra then laid down, her breasts against Sejuani's toned upper body as the Winter's Wrath began to massage Ashe's backside too.

The three women laid with one another, Sejuani in the middle with Ashe and Lissandra pressed against her.

They were truly united.


End file.
